1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video output technology and in particular to an apparatus and method of displaying video output with dynamically adjustable frame rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present technology of displaying video output includes three essential components which are the rendering engine, the playback engine, and the drawing engine. The rendering engine processes source frame data. The playback engine controls the display rate. The drawing engine outputs frame data. FIG. 1 is a diagram of the present technology of displaying video output. First, a playback engine 10 sends a frame requirement to a rendering engine 12. The rendering engine 12 then obtains stored source frame data according to the frame requirement. Next, the rendering engine 12 processes the source frame data and sends the processed frame data back to the playback engine 10. Finally, the playback engine 10 sends the processed frame data to a drawing engine 14 to be displayed.
The drawing engine 14 remains idle until the playback engine 10 sends the frame requirement to the rendering engine 12 and the corresponding frame data is processed by the rendering engine 12 and sent to the drawing engine 14 through the playback engine 10. The drawing engine 14 is typically idle for a relatively long time due to the single-thread execution mode, and inefficient use of system resources. Additionally, because the data processing method and the processing time are not controlled, frames are unexpectedly dropped.
Moreover, the present method of processing data required to display video output is based on full size decoding. Full size decoding is time consuming, and lengthens data processing. The present filtering of video output divides a video frame into an odd frame and an even frame, processes the odd and even frame separately, and combines the odd and even frames into an output frame. The mentioned filtering procedure requires more time process data causing a delay in the displayed video output.